


Stormlight and Spren

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [8]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Now, a logical explanation would be that they were having a picnic or something, but Lift was curious nonetheless, and what if they were planning to overthrow the government? If there were plans to overthrow the government she couldn’t just not help.
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Kudos: 8





	Stormlight and Spren

So it all started when Lift moved to a new neighborhood. She was skateboarding around the neighborhood, exploring with her pet Wyndle when she saw a bunch of people gathering around a table in the park nearby her house. Now, a logical explanation would be that they were having a picnic or something, but Lift was curious nonetheless, and what if they were planning to overthrow the government? If there were plans to overthrow the government she couldn’t just not help. So naturally she walked over to the table next to them to see if she could listen in and figure out what was going on. But a couple minutes after she sat down, one of the people in the group came up to her.

“Excuse me, miss, uh, I’m really sorry to bother you, but, well, we’re playing some Dungeons and Dragons, and um, we have a really big party, and we need two tables to fit everybody, so would you mind moving for a minute so we can move it? I mean you don’t have to move permanently, you’re probably more than welcome to listen in, but we need to move the table.”

“Of course!” So they were playing Dungeons and Dragons, huh? Interesting.

So the guys moved the table, and when everyone was settled, Lift informed the important looking guy at the head of the table, who was wearing some kind of cool-looking hood, that she was going to sit in.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play?”

“Eh, your party’s big enough without me.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I have spare character sheets every session.”

Lift took her place at the end of the table, and while she was a little confused because she didn’t really know any of the previous context, she was soon giggling at the party’s antics, particularly the character belonging to some guy with blond and brown hair. It was kind of fun and she wanted to know what happens next, so she asked the dude who had asked her to move earlier when the next session would be.

He hesitated for a moment, and said, “Next Tuesday. At 3:00 I think?”

“Cool. Thank you. Oh, I’m Lift, by the way.”

“Renarin. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too! Bye!” She called as she grabbed her skateboard and Wyndle to skateboard away.

Lift started to come to all of the sessions, and it was chaos. Pure chaos. Just how she liked it. Okay, maybe it wasn’t _pure_ chaos, but like. It was close. She stuck around, learned everyone’s names, got added to the group chat after the session was cancelled, but no one knew how to contact her to let her know, so… group chat. She made friends with all of them, and honestly? She didn’t regret taking the few hours out of her Tuesdays (and when school started again, Saturdays) to spend time with them.

As all campaigns do, the one she spectated came to an end. A few characters died, but Dalinar (the big important DM guy) wasn’t mean enough to want a total party kill, so only a couple died. The boss fight was hard, but in the end, the party won. Though not an actual part of the campaign, Lift was right there cheering with them. And when the next session came, and a new campaign along with it, Lift would be there too. But this time, she’d be there fighting with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird title  
> What are y'alls least favorite tropes? You know, the ones that should die in a hole.


End file.
